Banquete, Toma 2
by NTLinch
Summary: Yuuri prometió que no volvería a tener un desvarío como el de la vez anterior, esta vez el alcohol estaría alejado de su cuerpo. Lo que nadie vio venir, es que el hada rusa confundiría su vaso de agua con el vaso de vodka de Viktor y el héroe de Kazajistán no estuvo ahí para evitarlo [One-Shot]


Es ya una tradición en el mundo del patinaje artístico la realización del banquete posterior al Grand Prix Final, por lo que después de la gala de exhibición dicho banquete es la última actividad que tienen los patinadores antes de comenzar el descanso anterior a la siguiente temporada. En su habitación del hotel el reciente ganador del evento, Yuri Plisetsky se encuentra en otra disputa con su entrenador, el motivo de esta es simple, el adolescente se ha negado desde la mañana a ponerse un traje y asistir a la "aburrida"—¡Yuri, no puedes comportarte como un niño ahora! ¿Entiendes lo importante que es asistir al banquete?— Parece que Yakov le está gritando a la pared, pero en realidad le habla a Yuri, quien no despega la vista de su celular— ¿Puedes al menos prestarme atención por un instante? Muchos patrocinadores estarán allí, Yuri, sabes lo importante que es eso, este deporte no se paga solo con las ganas de participar.

Yuri despegó la mirada y miró por apenas unos segundos a Yakov, él tiene un punto, desde que en su familia solo son su abuelo y él que la principal fuente de ingresos de su familia son los dividendos que los patrocinadores van dejando, a pesar de que el abuelo recibe una pensión, los medicamentos que debe tomar son algo caros. El rubio suspiró, las reuniones sociales no son lo suyo (A pesar de lo que puedan decir sobre el Dance-Off que tuvo con Yuuri el año pasado) Pero más patrocinadores significa más dinero, y más comodidades para el abuelo– Bien, tú ganas– Terminó por ser el que cede en la discusión, Yuri miró el celular otra vez, si va a asistir a un aburrido banquete, prefiere asegurarse de que la única persona que no considera molesta estará presente así que envió un mensaje de texto a Otabek, su amigo más reciente.

 _"Dime por favor que irás al banquete, si me dejas solo con el cerdo y el viejo no te lo perdonaré."_

Había intercambiado número de teléfono con el Kazajo el mismo día en que se hicieron amigos, pero desde entonces nunca se habían enviado mensajes, ambos estaban demasiado concentrados en mostrar una excelente participación sobre el hielo. La respuesta de Otabek llegó a los pocos segundos.

 _"Claro, mi entrenador me tiene encerrado en una tienda buscando un traje "decente" Espero ser lo suficiente entretenido para ti, por las fotos que mostró Viktor, el año pasado te la pasaste bien"_

El actual campeón del Grand Prix había olvidado por completo que Viktor le mostró esas fotos, un sonrojo de vergüenza apareció en su rostro y rápidamente tecleó la respuesta

 _"¡Fui obligado! En fin, te veo esta noche, juro por dios que si me dejas solo voy a matarte"_

Lilya insistió en que como ganador, debía lucir perfecto para la noche por lo que ella misma se encargó de mantenerlo encerrado en su cuarto todo el día alistándolo para la velada.

El banquete había iniciado hace más o menos media hora, pero a Lilya eso le importa bastante poco, le dijo a Yuri que siendo el ganador todo el mundo querría verlo y que estaba en su completo derecho hacer esperar a aquellos que desean cruzar una palabra con él, además Yakov aún no terminaba de darle instrucciones sobre cómo comunicarse con los potenciales patrocinadores, cuarenta y cinco minutos de iniciado el banquete, Yuri Plisetsky hizo aparición en la cuando todos los presentes tenían la mirada fija en él, lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a su amigo Kazajo, lo encontró unos metros más allá hablando con una persona que a simple vista reconoció como un patrocinador, pues el traje y la tarjeta con logos de empresa los delata a todos de una vez. Él lucía un traje negro (Como era de esperarse) con detalles en rojo y una camisa blanca, sin corbata y con los primeros botones de la camisa sin abotonar. Chasqueó la lengua frustrado por no poder acercarse en primera instancia a su amigo y se acercó a la mesa de bebidas y bocadillos, Lilya aún le tenía prohibido excederse con las calorías, así que para no ser regañado tomó un vaso de agua mineral.

Maldijo a su suerte cuando la pareja del año (Dígase Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki) aparecieron a su lado.

— ¡Felicitaciones, Yurio! Ya sé que ya te lo dijimos, pero no está demás repetirlo – El cinco veces campeón lo rodeó efusivamente con un brazo mientras que Katsuki miraba de cerca con lo que parecía ser una copa de vino.

— Cerdo ¿Planeas hacer una escena otra vez? Pensé que después de lo del año pasado no volverías a beber en un banquete.

— Y así es, Yurio, esto es jugo – Katsuki juró después de ver sus fotos que nunca volvería a beber en un banquete o algún otro evento donde alcohol y otros patinadores se juntaran en el mismo sitio – Viktor me preocupa, de todos modos, desde que empezó el banquete este es su tercer vaso de Vodka Soda.

Ambos Yuri miraron a Viktor, quien les devuelve una mirada de "Yo no hice nada" el platinado dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y alzó ambas manos, definitivamente no estaba ebrio, Viktor actúa siempre así – ¡No se preocupen, soy Ruso, beber vodka es como beber agua! ¡Vamos chicos, hablemos con algunos invitados!

Yuri no sabe cómo ni por qué, pero terminó hablando con un grupo de personas junto al cerdo y Viktor, el amigo tailandés del cerdo también estaba allí, el resto de ellos todos patrocinadores. Volvió a acordarse de Otabek, anotó en su mente matar al kazajo después de la fiesta, pues ahora su amigo está hablando con más personas ¡E incluso el idiota de J.J estaba allí! Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron y le pareció ver que intentó acercarse a donde estaba, pero el fastidioso de J.J impidió que se fuera, agarrándolo por un brazo. Chasqueó la lengua y se bebió el vaso que acaba de tomar de la mesa de un solo sorbo. Su garganta quemó fuerte cuando tragó y cuando vio el pánico en la cara de Katsuki supo que algo iba mal.

—¡Viktor, Yuri se ha bebido tu vaso! – Exclamó el japonés, tomando a su prometido por los hombros— ¡Dime por favor que le pusiste soda a ese vaso y que Yurio no se acaba de beber casi medio litro de vodka puro!

—Yuuri, que preguntas haces, después del cuarto vaso el vodka se bebe solo. No te preocupes, Yurio es ruso, aguantar el vodka está en su ADN– Viktor se está tomando el asunto como si fuese completamente natural, por su parte el rubio comenzaba a sentir que su cuerpo era más liviano, y la idea de tomar a Otabek por sí mismo del lado de J.J dejaba de ser tan descabellada.

—¡Viktor por Dios, tiene quince años y nunca ha consumido una gota de alcohol, se responsable!— Horrorizado Yuuri se dirigió a Yurio esta vez, repitiendo lo mismo que hizo con Viktor – Yurio ¿Estás bien? ¡Te bebiste un vaso lleno de vodka puro! ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto?

Yuri fijó la mirada en el Katsudon, por alguna razón las imágenes del banquete del año anterior cruzaron su cabeza otra vez ¿Cómo es que se dio el lujo de perder el duelo de baile frente a él? Ya demostró que podía ganarle dentro de la pista de hielo, pero ¡No se iba a permitir que los demás pensaran que Yuuri era mejor bailarín que él! Empujó al japonés y lo apuntó - ¡Katsudon, tengamos una batalla de baile, el que gana será el definitivo amo del baile!

Yuuri reprochó a Viktor con la mirada pero como siempre, este no se dio por aludido, es más, sirvió otro vaso de vodka y lo acercó al japonés - ¡Yuuri, vas a necesitar uno de estos para estar al nivel de Yurio, confío en ti! ¡Caballeros, hagan sus apuestas, Eros vs Agape, la batalla final de baile para determinar al amo de la pista! – Así como es de escandaloso Nikiforov, todos se dieron cuenta de que una nueva escena como la de hace un año estaba por darse, Yuuri, forzado por Phichit bebió el vaso que Viktor le había dado y estaba a la par de borracho que Yuri y ya todos estaban en un círculo observando el nuevo duelo de baile como revancha del año anterior. Todos parecían creer que Yuri le seguía el juego al japonés mas entre los observadores solo Otabek se dio cuenta de que su amigo, el ganador del Grand Prix y claramente un emmenor de edad/em, estaba borracho. El kazajo aprovechó el momento para finalmente llegar a su amigo, a quien tomó de un brazo impidiéndole ir a la pista de /br /— Yuri, no creo que debas hacerlo, no estás bien, vuelve a tu cuarto – La mirada que Plisetsky dirigió hacia el kazajo, junto con su enrojecido rostro a causa del alcohol, pusieron nervioso al héroe de Kazajistán, él por su parte no supo si temer por su vida o por su sexualidad.

— ¡Otabek, tú, traidor, te demostraré que soy el mejor bailarín y nunca más volverás a ignorarme, arrepiéntete! – Ahora, con ambos Yuri borrachos y Nikiforov junto con los demás patinadores avivando el desorden, Otabek sintió que en definitiva, es el único que realmente está preocupado porque su amigo, un menor de edad, estaba muy borracho moviéndose sobre la pista de baile. Decidió ignorar el hecho de que Yuri se veía realmente lindo bailando con el rostro sonrojado y ser un buen amigo, y como buen amigo, su deber es salvar a Yuri de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse, o peor, que no llegara a recordar después. – Yuri, creo que ya viene siendo hora que te detengas – El kazajo se aproximó a su amigo, pero Yuri parece no querer escucharlo, pues se dio la media vuelta y solo le pasó su chaqueta y corbata – Yuri no te desvistas, estás en público, Yuri… ¡Yuri no te subas a ese poste! – Otabek casi pierde la cabeza en ese momento, un semi desnudo Plisetsky estaba bailando en el tubo con Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov, los tres bailando como si nadie los estuviese mirando. Los demás patinadores por su parte, encargados de inmortalizar cada momento con sus teléfonos celulares, hace ya cinco minutos había logrado convencer Phichit de que no subiera esas fotos a las redes sociales pero la principal misión de esa noche es bajar a Yuri de ese poste antes de que todos se dieran cuenta de que estaba borracho y se armara un gran escándalo de eso. Cuando ya pasó más de media hora de Yuri bailando en el tubo, decidió que con palabras no lograría que Yuri hiciera algo, el kazajo respiró profundo, se armó de valor y se cruzó frente a las cámaras, tomó a Plisetsky en brazos y lo llevó fuera del banquete, directo a su habitación.

Lo último que pudo escuchar desde dentro del salón fue a Viktor gritando algo como _"Pásenlo bien_

—¡Otabek, bájame, vamos a bailar, quiero bailar! – La voz del menor sonaba un poco deteriorada y golpeaba fallidamente la espalda de su amigo quien ignoraba sus peticiones y caminaba recto hacia el ascensor.— Otabek, vamos a pasarla bien, Otabek…— Cuando llegaron al ascensor el kazajo bajó al rubio, pero este no dejó de intentar golpearlo, solo que ahora sus débiles puños daban a su pecho— No debiste dejarme solo, voy a matarte… Se supone que estaríamos juntos

— Lo sé, Yuri, lo siento pero los patrocinadores de J.J querían hablarme y él no me dejó alejarme, no volveré a dejarte solo ¿Está bien? Pero vamos a tu cuarto, debes dormir, no te encuentras bien... – Yuri se apoyó en la pared del ascensor y con torpeza marcó el piso de su cuarto. Después de eso perdió el equilibrio y nuevamente, Otabek estuvo allí para evitar una tragedia.

—Tú sí que eres un héroe, Otabek… Mi héroe— Yuri no dijo nada hasta que llegaron al cuarto, Otabek ya tenía los pelos de punta con todas las cosas que Yuri decía, se sentía extrañamente bien con las palabras que Yuri borracho le dedicaba, sin embargo había algo más importante que sus confusos sentimientos y eso era, llevar a salvo al menos a su habitación. El mayor tuvo que abrir la puerta después del tercer intento del rubio por insertar la llave en la cerradura y también tuvo que llevar a Yuri a su cama, pues al parecer el alcohol ya había hecho lo suyo y el menor ya no se podía ni el más mínimo gramo de su pequeño cuerpo. Sentó al Ruso en la cama con mucho cuidado, se sentó a su lado y con un brazo impedía que Yuri se desmayara sobre el colchón.

—¿Estás bien, Yuri, no quieres ir al baño?— No es la primera vez que Otabek tiene que hacer algo así por un conocido, recuerda hace unos años haberlo hecho con su hermana mayor durante su cumpleaños.— ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a beber tanto alcohol? Sabes que eres menor de edad ¿Verdad? Si algún empleado te dio ese trago debemos decirles porque es ilegal que...

—A veces hablas demasiado, Beka... – Yuri acercó su cara a la del mayor, quien abrió sus ojos con asombro, estaba tan cerca que podía ver cada detalle de sus ojos, el cómo sus mejillas estaban de color rojo, como algunas hebras de sus cabellos caían sudorosas en su cara. Y cada vez Yuri estaba más cerca y con cada centímetro que se acercaba Otabek pensaba que su amiga se veía más adorable— Beka… Ese traje te queda realmente bien, te ves muy guapo...—Susurró el rubio, casi rozando su nariz con la ajena. Las mejillas del kazajo ahora estaban rojas también, podría jurar que Yuri estaba a punto de besarlo, pero no podía aprovecharse del estado del menor "Además, es un menor" Otabek se alejó un poco, Yuri sonrió – Beka ¿Por qué no…? – Yuri no logró completar la oración, pues el exceso de alcohol de una sola vez hizo lo suyo, y la cara de Yuri no se juntó finalmente con la de Otabek, sino que de un segundo a otro se volvió al suelo y comenzó a vomitar en ese mismo lugar, justo sobre los zapatos y el pantalón del mayor, quien solo atinó a llevar la mirada a otro lado, se quería quedar con la imagen del Yuri sonrojado al menos unos segundos más.

 _"Dios mio, mi entrenador me va a matar por ensuciar el traje nuevo y debía usarlo para una conferencia de prensa…"_

El kazajo respiró profundo, y mientras aguantaba la respiración, esperó a que Yuri terminara de vomitar sobre su ropa– Vamos al baño, Yuri— Tomó al menor de un brazo y lo llevó al retrete para que terminara de vomitar, mientras le tenía un ojo encima se quitó toda la ropa que había quedado arruinada por el vómito. Nunca antes en su vida imaginó estar en una situación así, medio desnudo tomando el cabello de Yuri mientras descargaba todo el contenido de su estómago en el retrete de ese hotel en Barcelona, se eso sacó una lección, nunca más dejar que Yuri esté solo en un banquete, al menos no si no tiene la edad legal para beber alcohol dentro de dicho país.

Cuando Yuri terminó con su asunto en el baño, Otabek lo llevó a la cama y se encargó de limpiar el completo desastre que había quedado en el suelo de la habitación de Yuri. Mientras lo hacía, vistiendo solo sus bóxer y la camisa, un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, siendo más precisos, palabras exactas que su hermana le dijo aquella vez que hizo de su niñero cuando estaba borracha.

 _"Otabek, la próxima vez que limpies el vómito de alguien, será para la persona que amas"_

Una vez todo quedó impecable (O lo suficiente para que Yakov no notara el gran desastre) El héroe de Kazajistán dirigió la mirada hacia el hada rusa, quien ya no hacía tanto alboroto, solo dormía pacíficamente sobre la cama, aquella escena no tardó más de un segundo en sacarle una sonrisa al héroe.

 _"Si no estás enamorado de este chico, no sé realmente qué es lo que me está pasando"_

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno no hubo patinador que no se presentara con lentes oscuros y una botella de bebida isotónica, Otabek no fue la excepción, después de todo volver a su habitación fue toda una odisea pues procuró que nadie le viera en ropa interior saliendo de la habitación de Yuri. Casi nadie recordaba exactamente que fue lo que pasó, ni el mismo Phichit tenía deseos de mirar las fotografías que había tomado. Todos acordaron hacerlo algún día cando la resaca no les estuviera matando. Yuri fue el último en aparecer, su mal humor podía sentirse a kilómetros.

—Creo que el pequeño Yuri se ha levantado del lado equivocado de la cama ¿No?— La pelirroja compañera de Yuri se acercó a comentarle — ¡Yuri, ese no es el ánimo que debe tener un ganador, muéstrame una sonrisa!— Le gritó esta vez al rubio, siguiendo la fila del desayuno, ella volvió a acercarse a Otabek, esta vez de una forma más confidente— No te preocupes, no le contaré a nadie que saliste de la habitación de Yuri en ropa interior —Le dijo entre susurros y risas, a Otabek casi se le cae el plato con cereal al suelo. Miró a Yuri, este sonrió como de costumbre y se puso en la fila del buffet, por como actuó frente a él, al parecer no recuerda de todas las cosas que dijo (y que casi hizo) la noche anterior en su cuarto.

 _"¿Así mismo es como debió sentirse Nikiforov cuando Katsuki olvidó el banquete anterior?"_

 **Notas de la autora**

Juro que este One-Shot no tenía las intenciones de ser OtaYuri, pero no pude evitarlo. Por qué eres así.

Yuuri Tiene una fuerza de voluntad nula y cedió ante la presión social, además, siento que el banquete del último GPF se iba a descontrolar.

Y no, no logré encontrar una forma lógica de hacer coherente el hecho de que hubiera un tubo de Poledance en este banquete también, but, tampoco pude encontrar el cómo en el anime, así que quiero imaginar que Christophe siempre trae uno consigo en casos así.

Le inventé una hermana a Otabek porque tengo planes de un Long-fic donde entrará como personaje, y planeo incluir cosas que puse en este OS. La frase que le dijo a Otabek, una vez me lo dijo una amiga, y se aplica.

¡Espero les haya gustado! Nuevamente la inspiración llegó al mismo tiempo que el sueño, lo más probable es que hayan fails.


End file.
